


summertime fun // preston

by windowsmaker



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 03:37:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11706006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windowsmaker/pseuds/windowsmaker
Summary: Preston and Sole have a day off, and its not what they were thinking it would be.





	summertime fun // preston

"Good morning, Babe." Preston said, snuggling into his girlfriend's neck.  
"Good morning, Garvey." She smiled back, wrapping her arms around his shoulders.  
It was early dawn, the sky stained with purple, pink and blue. Spots of red and orange and yellow spattered the scene. It was going to be a beautiful day in the Commonwealth, one could assume that just with looking at the sky, and feeling the warmth. Summer was just about to start, and so was the fun. Sole had just finished up a base of the pool, and water was soon going to be added. The pipes had been rigged already, and so was the cleaning system. Her being an architect in her spare time before she was a lawyer, it was easy for her to direct the project. So far it had gone swimmingly. Preston and Sole snuggled in the blankets of their shared bed and were not going to be getting out of bed soon. They layed together, a tangle of limbs as they tried desperately to fall asleep. Both of them were going to be taking off the day, but neither wanted to be bothered. Once realizing that they wouldn't be able to stay in bed all day, -mind you, not even ten minutes would pass without them having to switch positions- Both Preston and Sole rose from the bed, stretching and throwing on their casual clothes, they walked outside, hand in hand, smiling. Walking over to the small sitting area, they sat in a small wooden chairs, which had been made by Sole herself. The trees blocked the sun from coming in, making it have a slight breeze. Grabbing her book from her bag, Sole read. It wasn't a common thing for her to do, seeming on how she was always busy in some way or another. She was either busy fixing something, building something, or out running missions for the Minutemen. Today was just a day to sit back and relax, and it was a perfect day for it too. Putting her bookmark in, Sole turned to Preston and sighed.  
"Having a day to relax isn't as exciting as what I was hoping for, ya know?" Preston nodded, opening his mouth to reply.  
"Yeah. Maybe we could finish the pool? Just needs filling, right?" Now it was Soles turn to nod, standing up, she grabbed Preston's hand, gave him a small kiss then the duo began to walk to the pool. Turning the hose on and testing the water, they both decided it would be a good temperature to swim in. As it filled, Sole and Preston ran to their room to throw on their best swimming clothes. By the time both of them were done, it was almost fully filled. Holding each others hands, they jumped in at the same time, laughing and smiling the entire way.


End file.
